


Achromatic Purple

by draconyx



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Color AU, Happy Ending, High-school au, M/M, Scomiche, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconyx/pseuds/draconyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott constantly wonders who will wipe out the grey in his life. But when he meets the said person, everything crashes down and he wishes his rainbow was never completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achromatic Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Missing Color AU: Wherein one cannot see a certain colour until they meet a certain person. Most of the time, one's soulmate is the one to bring colour to one's world, but in some cases it is a one-sided thing. 
> 
> This is my first PTX/Superfruit fanfiction; I hope you guys enjoy!

"Mom, what color is this?"

A blond, 6-year-old boy held a crayon up in front of him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was a rather ugly color, in his opinion, as it was so... lifeless.

Connie Hoying smiled at her son warmly. "That color is purple, Scott," she replied, knowing exactly what was about to come, "and that's not how that color actually looks like."

Scott looked at his mother. "What do you mean, mom?"

"It's purple; p-u-r-p-l-e. You see, that is your natural missing color," Connie said patiently. "Everyone is born with a color they cannot see."

"You mean I can't see par.... pur...?"

"Pur-ple. And no, you can't see it yet. But one day you'll be able to see it too."

Scott frowned deeply. "But when? I want to see purple already!" Scott whined.

"You just have to be patient dear," replied Connie with a small smile. "Someday you'll see that color, and it will mean so much to you."

Scott put the grey, colorless crayon down with a small, disappointed pout.

"You know what," said Connie upon seeing her son's face, "how about we bake some cookies, hmm? Would you like that?"

Scott looked up at his mom with a huge grin. "Yes, I want cookies!"

"Come on then, let's go make some," said Connie. Scott immediately stood up and followed his mother to the kitchen.

The incomplete drawing of a rainbow lay forgotten on the table.

* * *

Two teenagers sat on the roof of a house, staring at the night sky above them. It was a clear night; the moon and stars shone above them brightly. The brunette was sitting down, arms behind her body to support her weight and legs crossed over each other, and the blond laying down, his hands behind his head as a cushion and one of his legs bent at an angle.

"Don't worry, high school will be fun," Kirstie said, noticing Scott's face was full of worry. "I'm sure you'll have lots of friends there."

"Thanks, Kirstie," replied Scott, smiling at her. "You're the best."

Kirstie was Scott's childhood friend. Like him, Kirstie could not see a certain color. As Scott couldn't see purple, Kirstie couldn't see red, and as soon as they learned about each other's missing colors they have tried their best to describe the said colors to each other. So far, both of them haven't seen other's colors yet.

"Hey, do you think we'll finally be able to see each other's colors?" Scott asked tentatively, looking at Kirstie. It had been ages since they've talked about it, since they both knew it was a sensitive topic for the both of them.

Kirstie hesitated for a moment. "I don't know," she finally said in a small whisper. "I hope so," she added as she turned to look at a bird perched on a branch of a nearby tree.

Scott watched the bird as well. He immediately recognized it as a blue jay. Looking at it made him smile a little — blue was his favorite color after all. He loved how calm and peaceful it made him feel, and he loved looking at the skies and the oceans.

"Can you ever imagine what life would be like if you couldn't see blue?" asked Scott. "That would be _hell_."

Kirstie only smiled knowingly.

* * *

"I'm giving up," said Scott tiredly as he and Kirstie walked through the corridors of the school during break time. "I hate Biology so much; I won't even need this anytime in my life, honestly."

"Well if you try to listen in class instead of nodding off, you might actually be able to pick something up," Kirstie replied with a shrug.

Scott let out a dry laugh. "Speak for yourself — if you start paying attention then I might do it as well. Not that you need it, I guess..."

_Thump._

As Scott bumped into a man, all the books in his arms tumbled down. And apparently, the person he bumped into was also carrying a few books with him, because more than just his own books scattered all over the floor.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Kirstie asked as she started picking up Scott's books.

"Yeah I'm fine," replied Scott as he rubbed the part of his arm where he bumped into the other person.

Speaking of which...

Scott looked at the other person, and saw a rather short, raven-head with brown eyes, and noticed that he was rubbing a part of his head. "Oh god," said Scott, "are you alright? Sorry, I was being careless. Here, let me help you." With that, he started picking up the books of the other person.

"Ah, no, I'm sorry too," replied the other boy, "and thanks for helping me."

Scott handed the books to the other guy. "No problem," he said with a small smile. "It's no biggie."

Then suddenly, his eyes fell on a peculiar color.

_Badump. Badump._

"Your shirt..." Scott said a little breathlessly, unable to control himself. "That's...?"

The other boy looked at him curiously. "It's purple and white stripes. I really love purple, you see. Could you imagine what life would be like if you couldn't see purple, though?" The other boy smiled at him. "It would be hell for me."

Scott could swear he felt his heart stop in his chest.

"Yeah," Scott managed to reply. "It would definitely be _hell_."

* * *

"Have I ever even said my name? It's Mitchell Grassi," said the raven-head, "Mitch for short."

"Oh, and I'm Scott Hoying. Or just Scott," Scott replied with a smile. "And this is Kirstin Maldonado," he added, pointing his thumb at Kirstie, who sat next to him. "Though you can just call her Kirstie."

The three of them sat on a table by the corner of the cafeteria, where no one else bothered to sit. After the bumping-and-books-falling incident, Scott had invited Mitch to eat with them during lunch time, and so here they were, hanging out together.

"I actually really, really love Science," said Mitch as he nibbled on a carrot stick, "and I hate History."

"Well Scott here is the exact opposite," said Kirstie with a grin. "I couldn't care less, honestly."

"Yeah, Kirstie here is a freaking genius; she doesn't even need to study to pass all her classes," said Scott with an eye-roll.

Mitch's mouth opened agape in surprise. "Really? Wow, I'm kinda jealous."

Kirstie only shrugged.

From then on, the three of them started hanging out together every single day. They told each other their secrets, sung their favorite songs together on repeat as they drove to school and back home, and helped each other in homework and projects. They became the trio.

But if there was one thing they never talked about, it was colors.

* * *

"Hey, Kirstie," said Scott as Kirstie climbed up the roof of his house and sat down beside him. "Where were you?"

"Oh, I was out with Mitch," she said giddily. "We were hanging out with some friends of his. It was really fun! We were dancing to some Beyonce songs, and we also had a little bit of wine."

Scott gulped. "Yeah, that seems totally fun."

"I wish you were there as well! Mitch is so adorable when he gets tipsy. He sings a lot — not that anyone minded. He has the voice of an angel, I swear," Kirstie said, grinning widely and laughing lightly.

Scott felt a weird sensation in his stomach, as if it was churning or something. He didn't eat anything bad, did he...?

There was complete silence between the two as they gazed at the rather cloudy night sky.

"Hey Kirstie," Scott called out hesitantly, twiddling his fingers together.

"What is it?" asked Kirstie casually, looking at Scott.

Scott refused to look at her.

"Can you... can you see...?"

Kirstie's smile stayed put, much to Scott's surprise. "Yeah," she said dreamily, "I can finally see red."

Scott didn't dare ask who brought red into her life.

"Ugh, it's so chilly today," Kirstie finally said. "We should probably head back for today."

Looking up, he stared at a heart-shaped cloud for the last time before it drifted away. "Yeah, let's go. I'm feeling rather cold as well."

* * *

Scott stared blankly at a wall as Kirstie and Mitch started talking to each other once more, talking about a party they both went to the other day, which Scott didn't attend. He tried his best to control his sighing, which he noticed was getting more and more frequent each day. The wall was lovely — it was a light shade of blue and it reminded him of the morning sky.

"Scott? Earth to Scott?"

When Scott finally stopped staring into space, he saw Kirstie and Mitch looking at him.

"Were you even listening to what I was saying?" asked Mitch with an eyebrow raised. He looked slightly worried, with his face slightly scrunched up.

Scott blinked twice. "Errr, yeah," he said, drumming his fingers on the table, "Sorry I was looking at something else."

Mitch turned to look at what Scott was staring at, and found nothing but a blue wall. Scott caught Mitch staring, confused, at the said wall. Scott thought Mitch looked adorable — wait, _adorable_?

"It's his favorite color," said Kirstie before Scott could explain. "He's always loved blue."

Mitch tore his eyes away from the wall.

"Well," Mitch said, turning to Scott, "what do you think then?"

Scott felt himself stop breathing. He wasn't listening at all. "Errr, I think it's fine," he said, hoping they were talking about a project for school or so, "whatever you like it fine, as always." Scott smiled with what he hoped looked like a casual shrug.

Mitch bit his lip, still slightly worried, and Scott felt himself gulp as he stared at his lips which were a beautiful, light pink. Then with a little reluctance, he tore his eyes away to stare at the wall again.

"You don't think it's weird then?" asked Mitch.

Scott turned to look at his empty plate. "No, of course not," he said with a small smile, only glancing at Mitch and Kirstie.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Mitch and Kirstie look at each other.

Scott suddenly stood up. "I'm going to go now," he said, managing to control his voice. "I still have to prepare for Biology — it's a pain in the ass, you know."

With that, he got his bag and left.

He went to his locker and opened it, getting his Biology book. He hated it; it was turning him inside out and he didn't know what to do — he hated sciences, and he especially _hated_ how he was feeling, whatever it was.

"Hey," said a very familiar feminine voice from behind his locker door, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, Kirstie," Scott heard himself lie automatically, "I'm alright. Just a little stressed I guess."

"Are you sure?" she asked rather uncertainly. When Scott closed his locker, he was faced with a concerned Kirstie who was slightly frowning at him.

Scott contemplated telling her just what exactly he was thinking about until he realized that she was concerned in the whole thing as well. "Yeah, the projects they're giving us this sem is just really stressing me out, honestly."

"Alright then," Kirstie said with a small empathetic smile, "just don't stress about it too much. You should take a break every now and then."

"Yeah, thanks for the concern Kirstie," Scott said, "you're really the best."

* * *

Scott lay by himself on the roof of his house staring at the afternoon sky, wearing nothing but a tank top and shorts, letting the cold, autumn breeze bite at his skin harshly — not that he cared, really. Kirstie and Mitch had invited him to have a party in Mitch's house, but he wasn't sure if he could face the two properly and have fun with them.

At this point, Scott knew what he was feeling; he was in love with Mitch. After all, he was the one who brought purple into his life — the color he longed to see ever since he could remember.

But he knew that it was more than just that. Mitch always made him laugh, and always joked around with him. Mitch would always laugh-cry, and it made Scott's stomach flutter nicely. Seeing Mitch's smile everyday was enough to make him happy, and he thoroughly enjoyed every second with Mitch. If that wasn't love, then Scott didn't know what it was.

But then again, Mitch was always with Kirstie. They were always together and Scott would think that they were secretly dating or so, and it made him feel green.

Scott punched the roof and let out a scream that vanished in the air.

What right did he have to get jealous? He wasn't dating Mitch, and he definitely did not own Mitch. Maybe he didn't have a soulmate. Maybe his was a one-sided thing. Mitch brought purple to his life, but Scott never completed the colors in Mitch's life. That was most probably Kirstie's job.

As he stared at a rainbow from a distance, he silently wished he had never seen purple.

* * *

"Goodness gracious," said Mitch as he hugged himself, "it's so cold I think I might literally freeze."

The three of them were trudging through thick snow, trying to get to school. It was their last day in school before winter break, and they decided that they should all go together. It was a pain to walk, but they decided that it would be worth it.

"You should have put on a coat," said Kirstie, who looked much smaller in her layers and layers of thick clothing.

"I didn't really think it would be this cold," said Mitch as he pouted slightly.

Scott rolled his eyes. "You thought it would be hot then?" he asked jokingly, a small smile on his lips.

Mitch smirked. "With you? Of course it's always hot whenever you're around."

_Badump. Badump._

Scott tried his best not to let his face go red. "Want to borrow my coat?" he asked impulsively, to which he mentally slapped himself for.

Mitch blinked for a moment and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Are you sure, big guy? You might die from hypothermia."

Scott took his coat off and draped it around Mitch, feeling his fingers tingle where he touched Mitch. "Speak for yourself. You look like you're actually dying."

"Aw, Scott doesn't want baby Mitch to die," Mitch said jokingly, a small laugh escaping his lips.

Scott turned to look at Mitch and retort, but the look on Mitch's face stopped him from saying anything. Mitch was grinning widely as he put on the rather large coat around himself, sighing in relief. Scott felt very warm inside; he didn't really need his coat after all.

"Yeah," he heard himself say instead. "Of course I don't want you to die."

Mitch smiled warmly in response.

Later on, Scott would lie in bed, holding his own coat to his chest, trying to tell himself that no, he wasn't in love with one of his best friends and that he was definitely going to stop this nonsense. He was going to stop seeing purple again. He had to hate purple, and he had to go back to seeing grey.

He knew, though, that it was all a lie.

Scott decided that he hated winter. It was too _cold_ for his liking.

* * *

 "Have you guys heard about the batch's party?" asked Kirstie as they walked through the corridors of the school.

Winter break passed, and spring was slowly creeping on their doorsteps. School finally resumed and Scott silently wished it hadn't. Not that he especially disliked school — he just wanted to stop seeing so many colors for a while.

"Oh my god, yes I have!" said Mitch excitedly. "I heard it's an underground thing — we aren't allowed to have a batch thing in school after all."

"It's going to be wild!" said Kirstie. "Apparently it's going to be like a masquerade party, and you can have dates. It's like a mini-prom for us!"

Scott hoped the bell would ring at any moment already. He definitely didn't want to be asked anything at the moment — he felt like he was going to be sick.

"I heard it's going to be in Jeremy's house," said Mitch with a frown. "Isn't it going to be a little bit cramped inside a house?"

Kirstie rolled her eyes. "Jeremy is literally the richest person in our batch. He literally lives in a mansion!"

"Oh wow," Mitch said, his eyebrows raised. "We should definitely go there. Don't you think so, Scott?"

_Crap._

"I mean, yeah sure, it sounds nice," said Scott, shrugging as he looked at the nice, newly-polished, shiny floor.

Mitch grinned. "It's going to be totally fun."

Scott could only force a smile in reply.

* * *

"Will you be bringing a date to the masquerade party?" Mitch asked Scott casually. Kirstie was hanging out with a senior, apparently, which left Mitch and Scott together during lunch time.

Trying not to choke on the cookie he was eating, he replied, "No, I don't think so. I don't really know anyone to bring, anyway."

"Aren't you... aren't you going to ask Kirstie or something?" Mitch asked curiously.

Scott swallowed the cookie he was eating and felt sick.

"I don't know," Scott replied in a half-groan.

Mitch's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean you don't know?" he asked.

Scott felt his world was turning upside-down. He didn't want Mitch to ask Kirstie, but he didn't want to stop him as well. He didn't want Mitch to feel as broken as he was at the moment. Mitch deserved happiness.

"I feel sick," Scott said truthfully. "I feel like I might throw up soon."

Mitch's eyes widened slightly, his face full of concern. "Are you alright?" asked Mitch worriedly. "No, of course not, I'm _stupid_ — do you need to go to the clinic? Need to go home? I can call your mom. Or maybe you need to go to the bathroom? You can lean on me or something, although I might be too small..."

"No, no, I'm alright," said Scott, holding a hand up, the other supporting his head. "I just... need to rest I guess. Haven't been sleeping lately."

"That means you need to go home, boo, you need to go and sleep," said Mitch, who was now standing beside him.

Scott _couldn't_ sleep — that was his problem.

"Alright then, I guess I should go home for the day," Scott said tiredly. He had enough of colors for today, anyway.

Mitch gave him a small, sad smile.

* * *

Scott ignored the constant vibration of his phone. It has been around an hour or so, and he was adamant on not answering Mitch's calls.

Tonight was the masquerade party, and Scott actually didn't want to go. He was sure Mitch had already asked Kirstie — he had been avoiding topics about the party for weeks and weeks, after all, so Mitch must have already gotten tired of asking Scott if he was going to ask Kirstie and just did it himself.

If he saw them together, he felt like he might try to break something.

He decided to just hang around by the roof, where no one would bother him. It was night time and it was the best spot in the world to gaze up at the sky, in his opinion anyway.

When Scott looked up towards the night sky, he wondered just what exactly Mitch and Kirstie were doing at the very moment. Maybe they've already given up trying to call him and are just partying really hard, dancing and singing to the music. Or maybe they're making out in a corner or something — which Scott dismissed in a heartbeat, not really wanting to have another emotional night.

Trying not to think about the masquerade party, Scott started counting the stars in the sky.

_One, two, three..._

Funny, really, how these emotions were controlling him so well. He hated it, he hated how atrocious he was acting and how he was ruining himself because of this love.

_Four, five, six..._

What if he never bumped into Mitch on that day? Maybe he wouldn't be so worked up on everything right now. It has been months now, since they've met — since Scott has fallen head over heels for Mitch.

_Seven, eight, nine..._

Mitch was such a precious angel. Scott would never want to see him sad; he deserved everything in the world. Mitch always helped him in projects and homework and always made funny jokes whenever he was feeling really down. Mitch was really good in singing too, and his voice always sounded like a lullaby to Scott's ears. He was just downright perfect.

_Ten._

Scott opened his eyes blearily. He had fallen asleep in the middle of his counting out of sheer tiredness from everything that has been happening lately.

He felt something draped across his chest and grabbed it. It was a cloth of some sort... like a blanket or so.

"What the—?" Scott muttered groggily.

"Oh, you're awake," said a familiar voice beside him.

Scott turned and saw Mitch sitting down next to him where Kirstie usually sat. He was wearing a simple shirt and tight jeans with matching sneakers. He didn't look like he had been to the party at all.

"What are you doing here?" asked Scott, removing the blanket from covering his legs. He noticed that it was a rainbow-striped blanket, and couldn't help but stare at the purple part of it.

Mitch continued to look at the night sky. "I wanted to talk to you."

Scott gulped. "What did you want to talk about?"

There was silence.

"Do you hate me?" whispered Mitch, still looking at the stars that shone above them.

Scott looked at him, confused. "What? Why would I ever hate you?"

"It's just that... ever since then... I feel like you've been avoiding me a lot," Mitch replied hesitantly.

Scott was still confused. "Ever since what, exactly?"

"Ever since I admitted I was gay," Mitch replied, his voice quivering slightly. "You have been avoiding me ever since then."

Scott opened his mouth but couldn't say anything for a while. Then he finally blurted out, "You're gay?"

Mitch finally looked at him. He looked equally as confused as Scott was. "I told you back then! You were busy staring at a blue wall, and you said whatever I like was fine."

"I... I don't think I was paying attention," Scott replied truthfully. "I don't hate you, Mitch. Really, I don't."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

Scott's heart stopped in his chest.

"I... I thought you and Kirstie started dating," Scott said truthfully. He turned to gaze at the sky. He didn't think he could fave Mitch after that confession.

Mitch's face scrunched up. "What? Kirstie's been dating this senior for about a month now. _Avi Kaplan?_  She's been talking about him and his obsession with dragons non-stop for the entire year."

Scott felt ridiculous. All this time, he was absorbed in his own, tiny little world that he absolutely missed out on everything about his friends. He realized just how much he has been avoiding them.

"I... I've been spacing out lately," Scott confessed. "Sorry about that."

"Is it about your color?"

Scott inhaled deeply.

"That's not — I don't really —"

"Scott," Mitch said seriously, and Scott made the mistake of looking at him, making his heart beat uncontrollably. "When I was a child, I hated the oceans and the skies. I hated going to the beach, and I hated looking at the sky. I hated aquariums and I hated going outside basically. I only stayed inside my room, which is purple and white, and I grew up loving the color purple.

"But thanks to you, I could finally see blue. I learned to appreciate blue. Scott, _you are the one who completed my colors_."

Scott could only stare at Mitch.

"You," Scott said slowly, his heart thumping wildly, "you are also the one who's brought purple into my life."

For a moment, there was silence as brown eyes met blue ones, both teens afraid to break whatever was going on between them.

"That means you're... you're definitely my..." Scott whispered.

Mitch smiled at him. " _Soulmate_ ," he finished for Scott.

Then finally, Scott smiled genuinely for the first time in what felt like forever.

And as they shared a warm kiss under the moon and stars that night, Scott took back everything he said about not wanting to ever see purple. He was holding the love of his life and his soulmate in his arms, and he didn't want to let go anytime soon. For the first time in his life, he felt truly liberated and blissful, and he was glad that he could see purple.

His rainbow was fully complete.


End file.
